ENTERRO AOS MORTOS
by Elfah
Summary: REVISITADA. "Tudo em nome da justiça. E assim ficou conhecido pela face do terror... Seu nome, tão oposto ao seu próprio ser, esquecido. Não! Não! É Carlo! É Carlo! Carlo di Angelis! Tem que ser!". Tentativa de terror.


**Copyright: Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada. E o nome "praticamente oficial" Carlo di Angelis juntamente com os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho são da Pipe.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENTERRO AOS MORTOS – REVISITADA<strong>

Por Elfa

Frio... Gelado... Pés pequeninos, macios e suaves pisando na poça de água gelada vazando de lugar algum e molhando os ladrilhos do chão. Tão gélido... Tudo é gélido demais abaixo dos seus pés pequenos... Silencioso... Silencioso demais.

A cada passo que dá, o pequeno infante olha para os lados, totalmente perdido. Não havia o que ver. Era tudo um enclausurante breu. Um breu que tremia e apavora. Está escuro e em algum ponto no final do corredor, uma nesga de luz vermelha, vinda das janelas enormes e oprimíveis, invade e disputa espaço com a ausência total de luz. E lhe cobre dos pés à cabeça.

"Máscara..." sussurrou uma voz no seu pescoço.

Tão pequeno. Tão perdido.

"Máscara Da... Morte..."

Sussurros sibilantes...

O pequenino, seus olhos azuis só refletem as trevas. Ele é parte das trevas. Mas ele teme as trevas. Por que está com medo se vive com elas, nelas, por tanto tempo? Caminha nas trevas, mesmo como cavaleiro e com o dever de proteger os mais fracos dessa escuridão e desse mesmo medo? Escolheu a elas, mesmo com a intenção da sua justiça dos mais fortes. Do que vale sua intenção agora?

"Máscara da Morte..."

Oculto nas paredes úmidas sentindo de repente a água muito gelada queimar-lhe os pés. Pingava em algum lugar uma substância viscosa e imunda. Um lodo fedorento e doentio. Olhos para o chão, os pés imóveis por sobre o lamaçal. Não consegue mexer os pezinhos. Estão presos em algo enlameado. Não era água aquilo. Era sangue que escorria das paredes.

Escorria por todo o lugar. A própria nesga de luz vermelha, única fonte de esperança, agora apenas era o sangue escarlate, que escorria como uma grande cachoeira, a inundar a afogar.

Seu corpo todo, coberto de luz vermelha. Olha para as mãos. As mãos feridas. Seu sangue? Não.

_ Não...

Consegue mexer os pés. Por baixo do rio de lama sanguinolenta e feia, encontra apoio nas pedras frias e duras.

Por pouco tempo.

Aproximam-se. Figuras horrendas de pele esverdeada e enrugada se aproximam. Mutilados... Escorrendo o sangue que ele pisa. Pescoços decepados, não pode ver seus rostos, mas eles sussurram, mesmo sem bocas. E lhe encaram, com olhos que não tem. E ele sente que se movem cada vez mais para perto de si.

"Junte-se a nós, criança..."

"Venha..."

Viu-se banhado pela luz vermelha novamente. Ele tenta abrir a boca, mas os sons não saem. Abraça-se esfregando os braços com as unhas a ponto de feri-los. Não queria... Não queria... Ele só queria justiça... Ele só queria matar quem matava... Ele só se enganou e foi enganado e aquele cheiro de sangue foi se tornando muito mais irresistível do que podia...

Morte...

Dor...

Asco...

Riso...

Delírio...

Crueldade...

Ele se esqueceu... Esqueceu que a justiça não era morte aos pecadores. Esqueceu que os fracos não eram aqueles que não tinham poder. Esqueceu que ao matá-los, tornava-se um deles.

A morte não é fria... A morte era cada vez mais prazerosa...

Cada cabeça que cortava, colocada em sua parede como prêmio pela sua "justiça". Morte à assassinos! Morte à corruptos! Morte à traidores! Morte à bandidos! Mas não se lembrou que cada um deles tinha alguém que iria chorar sobre seus túmulos... Testemunhas não sobrariam nunca...

Tudo em nome da justiça.

E assim ficou conhecido pela face do terror... Seu nome, tão oposto ao seu próprio ser, esquecido.

Não! Não! É Carlo! É Carlo! Carlo di Angelis! Tem que ser! Não é um assassino sem nome, oculto por uma dor, por uma máscara, uma máscara da morte!

Sente uma pontada no estômago que o faz cair de joelhos. Porque não está rindo agora como ria daqueles a quem podia aplicar sua "justiça"?

Na escuridão, reconhece o que há abaixo da lama e do sangue. São cabeças. São as mil bocas que sussurram sem lhe deixar em paz.

"Máscara da Morte..."

E mil agulhas o invadem as costas desnudas. Mas não pode se mexer... Não pode... Mas pode sentir. Dor. Somente dor. E a inabalável certeza: eles vão engoli-lo. As sombras vão devorá-lo. Estas se aproximam da sua criança, rodeiam-na. Tão indefesa... Não era ela outrora quem se gabava de sua coragem? Porque não reage agora? Porque não lhes manda ao inferno?

Não consegue... Não pode se mexer. Sequer pisca quando eles o devoram. Arranhavam seus bracinhos finos e perninhas pequenas cortando a carne lentamente... Por que não consegue falar?

A dor lhe consome.

Cada dedo vai embora. Um a um. Depois um braço. Depois o outro. Depois os pés, até os joelhos. Tomam-lhe tudo. Puxam e arrancam seus cabelos.

Não... Não... Eles não podem... Eles já estão mortos... Mortos não podem machucar os vivos. Ele estava vivo?

Por que eles voltavam? Por que o engolem? Ele ainda lembra o que é carinho, o que é amor. Ele aprendeu a proteger. Aprendeu a dividir e se modificar. Não é mais o valentão. Não é mais o sádico. Ele tinha descoberto tudo outra vez depois de passar pelo inferno e voltar. Matara-se para proteger junto com os outros. Redimiu-se, não é? Não é?

Mas eles não param de arranhá-lo e machucá-lo... E doía tanto...

Vão lhe abrir a barriga! Vão lhe arrancar os intestinos?

Não... Não...

Por favor... Não quer... Não quer mais dor nem sofrimento... Não pode... Quer viver em paz. Será possível viver agora? Sem ser mais nada?

Fechou os olhos, eles tem que parar... Uma hora, quando seu corpo se tornasse pura carne, inidentificável e inexistente, eles parariam.

Vai passar...

Vai passar...

Vai passar...

Silêncio, novamente um silêncio depois dos sussurros. Um silêncio calmo e aterrorizante. Está inteiro novamente. Nu, adulto, inteiro e limpo. Limpo e esterilizado. E chorando. Chorando sozinho como um bebê. Chorando de medo. Chorando de pavor. Não quer ficar só. Não quer ficar aqui, no escuro, na sala gotejante e úmida.

O que virá depois? Não quer imaginar.

Mas a mente lhe traí.

"Porque está com medo, Mozão?"

Sente ele a abraçar-lhe por trás e abre os olhos calmamente. A lágrimas já não precisam cair. Não há mais sombras. Sim, é ele quem estava ali. Pode relaxar... é ele quem o abraça. As mãos finas, brancas e delicadas tocam com as unhas longas as suas feridas, que parecem se abrir em contato com os dedos frios. Dói muito, não sabe porquê. Dói fundo no coração.

Mas não importa. Suportaria a dor. Ele está ali. E confia nele.

Vira o rosto para lhe tocar, respirando fundo por causa do coração pesado e a vontade de chorar.

Mas não pode... Não pode lhe beijar, nem encarar seus olhos azuis. Ele também... Ele também não tem cabeça...

...

_ NÃÃÃÃÕOOOOO!

Acordou num pulo, suado e se envolveu nos próprios braços. Olhou para o teto, onde os rostos daqueles corpos o encaravam e fechou os olhos com força. Tinha que parar..!

_ Não... Não... Não...

Carlo estava totalmente assustado. Tremia por inteiro, balançando para frente e para trás. As unhas arranhavam os braços, já feridos, com força, machucando-se outra vez. Por que? Por que aquilo tudo acontecia novamente, a cada noite que dormia? Nunca acabaria?

_ Não... Di... Não... - balançou a cabeça, ofegando.

Afrodite segurou-o pelos ombros, despertado pelos gritos do italiano.

_ Carlo! Carlo, eu tô aqui! Shh... Shh... Eu tô aqui, meu amor.

Carlo levantou a cabeça, assustado.

Era a primeira vez que Afrodite tinha visto tanto medo naqueles olhos azuis escuros.

Tocou a face de Dido, certificando-se que ele estava ali de verdade, inteiro, em carne e osso.

_ Mozinho... Você tá bem? Eu pensei que... que... - os lábios tremiam. O queixo contraía-se. Não continuou.

Afrodite o abraçou, interrompendo qualquer palavra a mais. Não era a primeira vez que Carlo acordava sobressaltado. Sempre que dormiam ali, o pisciano presenciava o Mozão balbuciando entre sonhos. Pesadelos. Sempre agitados demais. Quando perguntava o que tinha acontecido, ele sempre desconversava, negava a se abrir de qualquer jeito.

Mas começaram a aparecer feridas nos seus braços. Feridas que indicavam algum problema um pouco sério, talvez. O Cavaleiro de Câncer não contava. Se tornava agressivo quando questionado sobre a origem dos machucados. Dizia que tinha se tornado fresco e alérgico.

Se insistisse mais, acabavam brigando.

E isso só acontecia na casa de Câncer.

Mas quando dormiam na casa de Peixes ao contrário, se sentia melhor e nunca teve um único sonho assim.

Aquele ambiente era carregado demais. Afrodite nunca gostou muito de dormir ali. O cheiro de morte não saia. Impregnava em suas roupas e na sua pele. Mas como sua casa estava em reforma...

_ Shhh... Vai ficar tudo bem, Mozão... Tudo foi só um pesadelo... Não tem mais nada ruim aqui.

_ Frô...

Carlo tinha vontade de chorar. Mas não o fez. Escondeu os olhos marejados na curva do ombro do seu companheiro e lhe apertou num abraço forte, como se sua vida dependesse do cheiro de rosas que aquele corpo exalava.

_ Como você pode gostar de um assassino como eu, que matei tanta gente... mulheres, crianças... - disse sem tirar o rosto daquele lugar. Afrodite o embalava devagar.

_ Assim como você gosta de um veado narcisista, hipócrita e cruel. Eu também fiz muita coisa ruim nessa vida, meu amor. Também matei muitas pessoas. Mas vamos esquecer o passado, certo? Se Atena nos trouxe de volta a vida, é porque somos merecedores do presente. Vamos saber honrá-lo. - levantou o rosto do Mozão, dando-lhe um beijo - Amanhã vamos tirar essa sua decoração cafona! Vamos fazer isso só você e eu e não importa quantos dias demorem pra ficar pronto. Depois talvez eu pinte isso aqui de azul, o que acha?

_ Mozinho...

_ Mozão, o que temos que fazer agora é viver por eles. E proteger aqueles que pudermos. Pra compensar tudo que fizemos com os outros. Shhh... Se acalme... Está tudo bem. Confie em mim. - disse Frô calmamente, sentindo os braços de Carlo abraçarem-no apertado. – Quando estiver melhor você me conta tudo. Vamos enterrar os mortos, Carlo, e vai ficar tudo bem.

FIM

?/?/2004 - 05/08/2011

* * *

><p>NA: Essa fic, como podem notar, foi escrita em 2004. Apenas a resgatei, revisei e dei uns retoques. Uma pitada de Dexter e de O Perfume.

Eu analiso o Máscara da Morte assim: alguém que acha que a justiça está do lado dos mais fortes e que pode resolver tudo com as próprias mãos porque tem poder pra isso e então acabou gostando de matar. Por isso a armadura demorou em abandoná-lo, porque ele queria fazer justiça sim, mas suas ideias eram distorcidas, já que matar assassinos te transforma num deles. Bem, é a minha visão, é claro. Então é isso.


End file.
